


喜欢你

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	喜欢你

“你根本没醉是不是…”

朴珍荣努力在黑暗中看清林在范的表情，那人却在下一刻又俯下身来，搂过朴珍荣的腰身贴上自己，唇就落了下来，比刚才的还要炙热，林在范带着浓烈的酒味侵占口舌，把腔内搅得不得安生。朴珍荣用了力推却，被那人拥得更紧，就逼得自己收紧牙关，林在范却连半分吃痛都没有，伸手钳住朴珍荣不安分的双手，低头就在脖颈处啃咬。

这哪里像一个喝醉的人，朴珍荣有点气急败坏，林在范分明只是借了酒胆犯浑。整个人被林在范扛到肩上，朴珍荣也不想费力再去挣扎，等被压在沙发上的时候才反应过来。

“林在范，我不会跟你做的。”

解扣子的手顿了一下，林在范一言不发，继续埋头剥开两人的束缚。

“林在范你演技太差了，你的酒量我还不知道吗？”

身上的人终于肯罢休了，就是在黑暗中朴珍荣都能感觉到林在范周身的冷冽气息，林在范径直走到冰箱前，拿了听啤酒就坐在餐桌前仰头灌下。朴珍荣简单整理了一下被弄乱的衣服，夺过林在范手里的啤酒，摇了摇发现几乎空了，收紧手指，变形的易拉罐在空中划出一道抛物线，砸中垃圾桶边缘，滑了半圈还是稳稳的落入桶底。

两人都不说话，林在范感觉地板瓷砖的几分冰凉都攀上自己的脚底板，他在等朴珍荣发脾气，与其两人不清不楚的被围困在墙壁之间，倒不如握紧拳头把用泡沫搭建起来的格挡全都击碎，就算轰然倒塌的墙壁之后并不是自己想象的光景。

朴珍荣站累了，退回沙发上坐下来，他就要跟眼前的人耗到底，反正行程前只睡几个小时也是常有的事，他倒要看看林在范什么时候跟他摊牌，如何摊牌。

林在范小幅度的抬头瞥了朴珍荣一眼，却直接撞上朴珍荣坦率的目光，立刻就败下阵来。林在范眼珠转了一圈，刻意咳了两下，站起身来。

“明天还要早起，早点睡。”

自己所谓的勇敢早就在刚刚的吻里连着唾液一起吞咽下肚了，现在只能假装没发生过的充当一个称职的队长。手搭上门把手，林在范听见身后衣服摩擦皮质沙发的声音，朴珍荣站了起来，就算是赤脚踩在地板上，林在范还是能感觉到朴珍荣正迈步想他走来。

“你想跟我耗到底是不是？”

门板下方传来“哒哒”的声音，猫咪们不知道是没睡还是被两人的动静吵醒，猫爪一下下拍在门板上，指甲抓挠传出让耳朵不悦的声音，猫爪也探进林在范的心窝里，朴珍荣说出的每个字都在助涨利爪下的威力，林在范微张着嘴好让呼吸没那么困难。

朴珍荣也没有等林在范有任何回应的想法，扭开自己的房门，半个多的音节都没留下就闪进了房里。剩下林在范一个人立在门前，手垂在身侧，被黑暗笼在怀里，脚底板的冰凉顺着脉络蜿蜒爬上身躯。怎么就变成了耗呢？什么样才是到底呢？朴珍荣活得越来越清晰，林在范却总是妄想回到过去。

 

雨打在玻璃上，声音落在睡梦中的人耳朵里其实不难接受，朴珍荣在一个急刹车里才悠悠转醒。调整了一下坐姿，环顾了一圈车内的人，眼神停在副驾驶的人身上。那人头靠着车窗玻璃，朴珍荣看不见脸，猜测那人大约也是在补眠，下一刻林在范却掏出了手机随意划动了几下，那个方块屏幕里不知道是不是能映射出朴珍荣的模样，林在范转过头来，朴珍荣来不及假寐，毕竟在车里坐直了身子睡觉这件事真的不能理解。

朴珍荣移开了目光，假装观察起车窗上不断变模糊的水痕，昨晚的梦一下子跳回到眼前。他在演唱会的舞台上看到一个粉丝高举手幅，那三个字母用金色围了边，在半米多长的手幅上格外显眼，他条件反射回身去找林在范，举起来的指尖却不知道该停留在哪里，台下人头攒动，金色围边消失了。  
林在范跑远了，朴珍荣挣扎着醒来，笑了。原来活在过去的是自己，林在范在自己的世界里奔跑，甩下的背影好像都没有一丝眷恋。车带着他们驶过那片乌云密布的地方，雨就停了，干燥的地面好像在告诉朴珍荣那场雨和梦都是假象一样。

林在范把饭盒推到朴珍荣桌前，朴珍荣拿着手机往后靠去，说他不饿。林在范托着碗送到朴珍荣嘴边，碗里的汤水荡开一层薄油沾在壁沿上，海带汤是醒酒的，可朴珍荣根本没有醉。犹豫片刻，朴珍荣还是凑上前去浅尝一口算是回应，林在范的目光打在脸上，朴珍荣的脸有点烧红。

“你呀，要是能一直这么乖就好了。”

朴珍荣以为自己就算偶尔淘气，可在林在范面前应该还是能跟乖搭上边的，顽皮和肆意早就被我连着想赢过你的野心一起和发燥的发尾剪掉了。他是喜欢林在范的，就算不需要昨晚的那个吻朴珍荣也能确定，可他掉入了自掘的暗洞里，他不知道他是在等林在范朝他伸出手，还是拿起铁锹将他从头到脚埋得干干净净。

 

林在范以为很多事情不说明，同他最默契的一个也能懂，可不知道朴珍荣是故意避而不答还是装聋作哑，你朝他伸出手他就退一步，你进一步那人就有转身就跑的势头。可若你真的退了，拉开点距离来，朴珍荣就能在原地跺跺脚，情绪都被不满替代。

那晚林在范是没醉，所以那些亲密的举动是真的想做，肌肤相贴的时候人的情绪会被迅速激发而出的热情和冲动所占满。就算是浅尝辄止，林在范也想直接跟朴珍荣撂话，把甜蜜的告白都揉进酒味的吻里，谁知道怀里的人只跟猫咪学会了呼巴掌，一点都不乖。

 

朴珍荣蜷在椅子上玩手机，听见林在范从浴室出来的声响瞄了一眼，收了手机侧过身钻进厕所里。林在范叹了口气，把朴珍荣吃剩的饭盒收拾了丢进垃圾桶里，在桌子下面瞥见双袜子，随手拿起来团成一团投进洗衣篮里。

林在范坐在沙发上，指尖在自己的膝盖上跳跃，朴珍荣出来后跟林在范四目相对，下一秒就想躲进房间里，被林在范喊住了。

“过来。”

朴珍荣隔了两个人的距离盘着腿坐，手里的手机被林在范抽走才嗔怒的对上林在范的眼神。林在范已经做到了朴珍荣身旁，带着沐浴后的温度，手一揽，朴珍荣的下巴就靠上了林在范的肩膀，指尖触到林在范的胸膛使了电力，林在范就用双手扣紧朴珍荣的背部，把人往自己怀里塞。

“听话。”

我什么时候不听话了？朴珍荣埋怨的想，脑袋还是卸了力气，把重量都放到那人宽厚的肩膀上。朴珍荣对林在范的埋怨可不止这个，朴珍荣自己都数不清了。我怪你不会说好话哄我，我怪你表达爱意的方法太隐晦，我怪你总是太温柔，所以我成了无理取闹的那个，贪得无厌的是我，得寸进尺的也是我。

可我也是真的喜欢你，我仗着你过往的岁月里都是我，同你最默契的是我，我是特别的那一个，我仗着这些，连猫咪的宠爱都要吃味。可我们会变，身边的人会多，粉丝会走，这些其实都让我害怕，我怕一不留神与你并肩的就是别人了，我怕一转身，我曾经仰仗的东西就被你抛下了。

朴珍荣没了动静，林在范都怕这人在自己肩上睡着了，扶起来一看那人眼睛却闪着光。酒精是个好东西，但没有的话，我就能把你舌尖的味道都记住。朴珍荣觉得这个吻特别又平常，是晨光洒在脸上的温度，是奶糖在嘴里蔓延的甜度，是经历漫长岁月的等候。

林在范的眼神还赤裸裸的在朴珍荣脸上游移，朴珍荣有点紧张羞赫。

“干嘛？”

“喜欢你。”

想听见你说喜欢，想看你眼里盛满爱意，想与你做最亲密的事。

 

完。


End file.
